


Drunk Storytime - Stories by Chamyl

by Quefish



Series: Drunk Storytime with Quefish YouTube Videos [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Attempt at Humor, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Come Shot, Comedy, Coming Untouched, Crack, Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Domestic Bliss, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Food Kink, Food Porn, Frottage, Hemipenes, Historical Inaccuracy, Humor, I SAID I DON'T KNOW, I don't know what's going on don't ask me, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Misuse of the English language, Morning Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Plantfucking, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sex Pollen, Sex Swing, Sex Toys, Sex with a Car, Somnophilia, Thighs, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Wet Dream, at some point they have both a penis and a vulva, but vertical, extremely vague passing mention of oviposition, more plant tentacles, not to quote the lion king but Be Prepared, she/her pronouns for the Bentley, switching efforts, they don't mean bad they're just idiots, uh, undernegotiated somnophilia, uuuuuuuuuuh, very improper scissoring, vicarious masturbation through a book, vine tentacle sex shibari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Crack prompt fills. I'm so sorry.This will be a series of terrible, terrible crack prompt fills, so... hopefully it doesn't awaken anything in anyone.I apologise. Have fun. Stay feral.Reader's SummaryI'll update this story with all entries by Chamyl, there are a lot! LOL
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Books, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Bentley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Crowley's Plants (Good Omens)
Series: Drunk Storytime with Quefish YouTube Videos [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728652
Kudos: 3





	1. Not That Bad, When You Get Used to It: Chapter 11 The Hardest Part

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not That Bad, When You Get Used to It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482946) by [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl). 



Please enjoy [Not That Bad, When You Get Used to It: Chapter 11 The Hardest Part](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Di7l_Lq5kMs&list=PL83zILeYCdHOwZFQ3yLI__HwvRaIPVwYO&index=10&t=0s)


	2. Not That Bad, When You Get Used to It: Chapter 3-4: Green Thumb

Please enjoy [Not That Bad, When You Get Used to It: Chapter 3-4: Green Thumb](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZTGVTWi0t4&list=PL83zILeYCdHOwZFQ3yLI__HwvRaIPVwYO&index=13&t=0s)


	3. Not That Bad, When You Get Used to It: Chapter 14 - Interesting Internships

Please enjoy [Not That Bad, When You Get Used to It: Chapter 14 - Interesting Internships](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FiTm_pevPw&list=PL83zILeYCdHOwZFQ3yLI__HwvRaIPVwYO&index=21&t=0s)


End file.
